


Breaking The Barricades

by FanGirlOnline



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect 1, Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Other, Pitch Perfect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlOnline/pseuds/FanGirlOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has built up walls that can't be broken. Or at least not until she meets a small brunette who goes by the name of Beca Mitchell. Beca up for the challenge of tearing down Chloe's walls, if only Chloe will let her. Obviously there are some surprises along the way!!</p><p>DISCALAIMER ~ I own none of the characters, except from some of my originals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Barricades

Chloe didn't want to do this. She didn't even know how Aubrey convinced her to go to this meal. But her best friend could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Although that didn't mean that Chloe wanted to go. She didn't even know who this Beca Mitchell was. All she knew was what was on her profile on the dating site Aubrey had signed her up on. Really Chloe had no idea why she kept Aubrey around most of the time. 

As much as Chloe hated to admit it, she missed dating. Although she knew that it couldn't lead to anything. Chloe just couldn't let it. Although she was tempted to change her mind after seeing this gorgeous brunette already sat at their pre-booked table. She was wearing normal jeans with the tears in and a casual jacket, with headphones around her neck.

Chloe realised that she was staring so she quickly made her way to the table, as to not seem too late. Beca quickly noticed the approaching red-head and smiled her most flirtatious smile. The smile, obviously directed at her, made Chloe wonder why Beca was still single, let alone be on a dating site. 

"Er.... Hello" Chloe murmered as she slid into her seat, opposite Beca. "Now, how is someone as beautiful on you on a dating site?" Beca asked, leaning in closer.  
"I could say the same about you" Chloe responded leaning in even closer. "I asked you first" Beca winked.  
"Truthfully?" Beca nodded. "My friend thought that I needed to get out there, so she logged me in without me knowing" Beca nodded thoughtfully. "Now you!" Chloe demanded. "Well same story really, my best friend thought that I was too invested in work and needed more of a life. So yeah...." There was a silence as they both picked up their menus. 

"You know the steak here is really good!!" Beca said after a minute. "Really? I didn't take you as a steak person! You seem more like a burger sort of girl." Chloe quipped.  
"Well not everything is as it appears to be" Beca winked. Even though Chloe had no idea what Beca meant by the she blushed at the statement. She was finding it surprisingly easy to flirt with this girl. 

They kept up this easy flow of conversation until the waiter came up to the table and they ordered their meal. When the waiter left to tell the cook their orders Chloe asked Beca something that had been on her mind since Beca's quip about it earlier. "I can't help but be curious, you weren't exactly clear on what your job is on your profile." She wondered aloud.  
"Coming from the girl who didn't even put what her job was" Beca smirked, then relented. "I'm a.... er.... I'm a producer, I own the music company down the street." Chloe nearly choked on her drink. "No way!!" She muttered. "You produced Katy Perry's and Jessie J's new album!?" She gasped.  
"Well it just started off as me producing music and my friend sorting out the finances, not that big a deal. But yeah it did kind of escalate from there" Beca blushed. Not overly fond of the way Chloe was staring at her. "Why do you stay here if you can just go work just about anywhere else in the world and still be just as big?" Chloe asked.  
"I like it here." Beca responded, fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair. This is why she didn't put her job on her profile, whenever the people she is trying to date find out they kind've act differently, Beca doesn't understand why. Although Jesse says that it's because it can be passed off as intimidating. Beca really hoped that Chloe wouldn't be like those other people. 

Chloe, on the other hand, was panicking. She didn't know how a girl like Beca could like her at all when she finds out about Chloe's life. She wasn't exactly appealing to people like Beca. Chloe immediantly felt her hands getting sweaty and she felt her heartbeat quicken. Most of her instincts were telling her to run but there was a small part of her who wanted to enjoy these last few minutes with Beca until Beca found out and started to hate her. Unfortunately the strongest part of Chloe was the instinct that told her to avoid getting hurt at all costs. And she knew that she was already captivated by Beca, she would just get attached if she spent any more time with this girl. So she ran. Knocking her chair over, she rushed to the door, quickly giving some money to the waiter who was stood there in shock, with Chloe's and Beca's plates with their food on in each hand. 

Chloe really didn't want to go home right now so she kept running. Away from the restaurant, away from her car, away from Beca. She ran until she was in the middle of a park, and then everything caught up to her. Suddenly it was too much and Chloe sat down on a park bench and let the tears that had been threatening to fall as soon as she left that chair come.

Sadly, Chloe was very mistaken if she thought that Beca would give up on her that easily. No. Beca had taken a liking to Chloe and had immediately leapt after her. She finally caught up to Chloe, who was much faster than her. Chloe was sat there, on a parkbench, sobbing into her hands. She didn't notice Beca approach her. Which meant that she gave a start when she suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her.

Chloe was surprised. But not too surprised to notice the awkward look on Beca's face, she obviously wasn't use to comforting people. Chloe tried to move away but Beca just held onto her tighter. In the end Chloe just turned and started sobbing into Beca's chest. They stayed like to this until Chloe's tears and subsided into random sniffs here and there. 

"What happened?" Beca asked, a little bit cautious of Chloe. Chloe just shook her head and tried to move away yet again. Beca was having none of it and held on tighter.  
"It's nothing" Chloe mumbled into Beca's chest.  
"Obviously it is Chloe" Beca sighed. Chloe suddenly flipped. "Why do you care!?" She hissed, moving a back a tiny bit to look at Beca's face. "You get to go back to your mansion and your perfect life, I'm nothing to you except a girl from the daring site, I am nothing to you." Chloe had started crying again sometime during her sentence. "Chloe, I care because yiu just ran out of a restaurant, during what I thought was a pretty good date, near tears. And then I find you on a park bench crying your eyes out." Beca stare hard into Chloe's eyes. "I like you. You're probably one of the most interesting person that I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and I could see myself going further with you which I haven't seen with anyone else in a long time. But you're kind've making me out as a really shallow person." Beca was blushing a little bit from what she had said to Chloe about dating her. She didn't like saying stuff like that to people, that meant that she wanted to open up to them in a way that was completely strange to Beca, although she felt as if she was willing to maybe give it a chance with Chloe. 

Chloe didn't like this. Beca had said that she could see them dating and Chloe wasn't ready for that. She knew that Beca would hate her I'd she knew the truth about her. She wasn't exactly attractive to people like Beca. Or anyone really, in Chloe's opinion(although Aubrey always objected to that statement). And even if Beca didn't Chloe couldn't open up her heart to anyone again, it would get hurt again. And Chloe knew that she couldn't survive that kind of heartbreak a second time. And she had people who needed her to. 

So, with that final decision, Chloe shook her head, stood up, and ran in the direction of the restaurants carpark.

And this time Beca let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you guys comment what you think about this, I'm not sure whether or not I should continue with this so I'd really like some feedback!!


End file.
